<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Title by sandwichburger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602893">No Title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichburger/pseuds/sandwichburger'>sandwichburger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ivesneil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwichburger/pseuds/sandwichburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*</p><p>尼尔打开那把闪着银光的折叠剃须刀时，艾弗斯常年端狙击枪的手忍不住抽动了一下。他抓住对方伸过来的手腕，“你记得自己答应过我什么吗？”他的眉毛拧成一团，即使在这种时刻，他脸上仍旧一副公事公办的表情。</p><p>尼尔盯着男人大半张脸上糊满的白色剃须膏咬紧自己的嘴角憋笑。他下身只穿了条短裤，两腿分开坐在洗手台上，背对着镜子，大腿内侧蹭着男人的腰，若有似无地用小腿把对方圈住。锋利的刀刃抵在男人的下颌上，“那你记得你答应过我什么吗？”尼尔露出一个有点危险的笑，客厅里传来隐约的“old time rock&amp;roll”。</p><p>艾弗斯表情凝重，浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，“我没答应过你任何事。”</p><p>尼尔空闲的那只手一把拉开男人居家服的裤腰，脑门抵在男人的前胸上低头向里面瞧，脸上的表情活像个孩子认真打量自己的玩具，“上面还是下面，你自己选吧。”“你一定是在......”开玩笑这三个字还没来得及从艾弗斯嘴里说出来，尼尔就松开了他的裤腰，转而扳起他的下巴，刀刃推着剃须膏划过，露出一道触目惊心的光洁皮肤。艾弗斯发出几近哀嚎的声音。</p><p>尼尔哈哈笑着向后仰倒，他上身胡乱套着件松垮的旧衬衫，扣子扣得歪七扭八，露出一侧的锁骨和前胸大片的苍白皮肤，他的金发又长长了一点，发梢蹭在镜面上。“你看看自己的邋遢样。”艾弗斯叹息着，语气总算不像个教官了。“你真觉得我邋遢？”尼尔低头看了看，“这其实是新时尚。”“你什么时候开始懂时尚了？”男人甚至有点被他逗笑了。尼尔凑过来，鼻尖蹭着他的轻声说，“我懂很多你不懂的东西。”他把刀片上沾着的胡茬和黏糊糊的膏体胡乱抹在艾弗斯的衣服上，“告诉我”，他继续问，“你是不是担心没了它们，队员们就会叫你pretty boy？”刀刃再次划过他的下颌，露出的皮肤面积越来越大。“你放心他们不敢，他们也许会在心里想，但他们不敢。”尼尔的嗓音慵懒，浸在蜂蜜里一样甜。</p><p>艾弗斯知道他不对劲。就算是荷尔蒙的作用，他也知道他不对劲。他的目光落在对方撩起的衬衫下摆处，微微隆起的小腹几不可查。一时间不甚宽敞的空间里只剩下刀片摩擦的声音和客厅里传来的隐约微弱的音乐声。</p><p>Just take those old records off the shell</p><p>I’ll sit and listen to em by myself</p><p>Today’s music aln’t got the same soul</p><p>I like that old time rock n roll</p><p>尼尔满意地打量自己的成果，艾弗斯的下巴现在看上去像极了一颗削过皮的土豆。他随手抓过一条毛巾给对方擦了擦，然后就迫不及待地凑上去亲他。他的两只胳膊环住艾弗斯的脖子，双腿也下意识地收紧了对方的腰，残留的剃须膏在他嘴里散发着苦味，他却依然向前挺动身体顶住对方胯的位置。他在男人的耳边紊乱地轻喘，咬他的耳垂，他知道那人受不了他这样。他知道自己不对劲，就算是荷尔蒙的作用，他也知道自己不对劲。</p><p>他想要艾弗斯，想得疯狂，甚至比他们还没搞在一起时更严重。他清楚地记得最初艾弗斯还是他的室内格斗教练，他被他岩石一般坚硬的胳膊压迫住喉管时眼前发黑，可他偏不认输，他惊讶地发现自己竟然有些享受，他拼命挣扎，只为延长那人压在他身上的时间，直到猛烈咳嗽，直到无法呼吸。“你没事吧？”男人一只手撑在地上问他。他的金发被汗水打湿，他缓慢地睁开眼，恍惚的意识间捕捉到那人语气和眼神里的一丝关切。他坐直身体想象着自己凑上前去亲吻在对方的嘴角说一句，我没事，亲爱的。可那人迅速退回到安全距离，脸上是一如既往公事公办的表情。于是他露出一个优雅的笑容，甚至有些矜贵，“谢谢你”，他冲对方伸出手，男人的掌心温暖干燥。此后的很长一段时间他们除了工作互不搭理，他会礼貌地微笑着和他点头致意、交接工作，就像跟所有人一样。他们合作默契，他从不介意他看上去的火爆脾气。他在他的瞄准镜里出任务，他甚至会想象如果有一天目标与自己拉不开距离，那人狙击枪里的子弹是否会穿透他的身体，血染红他的衣襟。这个画面不止一次出现，他甚至开始怀疑那是一种近乎荒唐的渴望。可他知道不会，他知道自己在那人手里永远不会成为附带损伤，他是如此确定，以至于整件事感觉上就像一场漫长又无聊的猫鼠游戏。可他还是忍不住想他，想他浓密的胡须，他碧蓝的眼睛，想他的贝雷帽和迷彩制服，还有他制服下坚硬的肌肉，如同一捆捆紧实的、盘根错节的地下电缆。以至于他们最终搞在一起时，他喘息着在对方的耳边哀求，“别脱下你的作战手套。”他在粗糙的皮革摩挲下颤栗，放浪地呻吟。男人在他的身体里猛烈地冲撞，他在高潮的余韵中感受那人失控的模样。他就喜欢看他失控的模样。</p><p> </p><p>“我想要你，现在就要。”尼尔在艾弗斯的耳边撒娇，他觉得有好一阵子没有了，他很委屈，尽管他知道原因。艾弗斯歪头看了一眼镜子里自己光溜溜的、惨不忍睹的下巴，叹了口气。他拍了拍尼尔的后背，托着他的屁股把他抱起来向外走。尼尔像个树袋熊似的把四肢缠在他身上，“反正你这次别想糊弄我，我就是要你！” 艾弗斯把他轻放在沙发上，好像他是件易碎的瓷器，然后俯下身子哄他，“我先把饭做好，一会儿把你喂饱了就满足你的要求。”尼尔不依不饶地缠住他不放，“你现在就可以喂饱我。”艾弗斯亲吻他的鬓角安抚他，一只手按在他的小腹上。“她快三个月了，已经很安全了！她跟你我一样，是个战士。”尼尔仰着头笑嘻嘻地追逐对方的嘴唇，一只手在沙发上摸索音响的遥控器。音乐声由小转大。</p><p>I like that old time rock n roll</p><p>Still like that old time rock n roll</p><p>That kind of music just soothes my soul</p><p>I reminisce about the time of old</p><p>他从沙发上站起来，拉起艾弗斯的手就跟着音乐的节拍胡乱地跳起摇摆舞。他比对方还要高一点，手长脚长的，男人在他不得要领的牵拉下像只笨拙的灰熊。他又哈哈笑着仰倒在沙发上，像个快乐的小疯子。紧接着是一阵眩晕，这是他以前从不曾体会的。他闭上眼睛试图缓解，艾弗斯凑近他询问，就像他曾经在格斗训练中倒地后一样，只是他现在眼神中的关切已不加掩饰。尼尔摇摇头安静下来。开放式厨房的整理台面上放着红色的珐琅锅，剥了一半皮的粉色三文鱼，乱七八糟的香料、小洋葱、红椒......尼尔感到一阵突如其来的恶心，他猛地推开身边的人冲向卫生间关上了门。他趴在马桶上一阵干呕和咳嗽。艾弗斯有些焦急地拍打着门。尼尔像是没听见，他兀自抬起头看向镜子里自己涨红的脸和眼中因憋气而出现的生理性泪水。他在对方不停歇的拍打中靠着门缓缓滑坐在地上。</p><p>“我从没见过你们这么粗心的人，就算是意外情况也没有”，医生一边翻阅着手中的检查报告一边说，“你真的完全不知道自己的状况？”他避开对方的视线，长睫毛微微颤抖。当他从几十层的高楼上弹跃而下的时候，当他把金白色的威士忌倒进八盎司的酒杯，不加水也不加冰一饮而尽的时候，当他缠着艾弗斯把自己摁倒从身后一下比一下撞得更猛的时候，他真的不知道吗？他的喉咙像是刚刚蹭过砂纸，口中酸苦。拍打门板的动静总算消停了，他又在地上坐了一会儿慢慢站起来，打开门径直朝卧室走。艾弗斯跟在他身后不说话。他走进卧室随手关上门，又将男人关在了外面。他一头扎进被子里，过了一会儿，他听见厨房里开始传出声响，他觉得困乏，只想长长地睡一觉。</p><p>那个该死的梦境又出现了。他听得见氧气面罩后嘶嘶的呼吸声，仿佛某种爬行动物伸出了舌头，他的视线模糊，周遭一片暗红，他感到前所未有的恐惧，而他的心跳却缓慢而沉重，他在半梦半醒间想要睁开眼睛却无论如何也使不上劲，一双眼球在薄薄的眼睑下不停地颤动。</p><p>男人的手附上了他后颈的皮肤，他终于在温暖干燥的掌心中清醒过来。男人抚摸他湿润的金发和皱紧的眉心，他突然感到鼻腔里一阵猛烈的酸楚和胀痛，他扑进艾弗斯怀里死死地把对方抱住。他的身型跟之前比反而消瘦了一些，可以看见颈后隐约凸起的脊椎骨节，犹如一粒粒圆润饱满的珍珠没入后扯的领口消失不见。“你知道我们犯了一个很大的错误”，他的脸还埋在男人怀里，声音瓮瓮的，“我们不应该爱上对方......”艾弗斯抬起他的下巴，看着他的眼睛不说话。他的皮肤在孕期激素的作用下异常白皙光滑。“我做了个梦”，他说，“我不停地看见一个人，我分不清他是谁，血糊满了他头上的面罩……”，他感到艾弗斯原本缓慢抚摸他的手停住了，“但有时我觉得也不用分辨，因为......”他的话没有说完就被艾弗斯堵住了嘴，那甚至不是一个吻，他更像是在啃咬他。尼尔感到疼痛，但他依然张开双臂迎接对方，就像他张开双臂面对看不见的瞄准镜，子弹如风一般穿过他的胸膛。男人粗重的呼吸令他缺氧，他偏过头，又被对方狠狠地咬在脖颈上。这一招奏效了，他甚至牵拉出一个笑容来，未消退的恐慌感迅速被重新点燃的欲望取代，一发不可收拾。男人失去胡茬的光滑下巴令他稍感陌生，布满枪茧的粗糙手指摩擦过他异常敏感的皮肤，他不可抑制地颤抖着，疯狂地想要更多。艾弗斯撕开他的衬衫，向下亲吻他的锁骨、胸窝、一侧的乳尖，所到之处留下清晰的红印，他本能地向上挺动身躯寻求更紧密的贴合，一只手揪紧艾弗斯后脑的头发，呜咽声从胸腔上行冲破喉咙。男人继续向下用力吮吸他的肚脐，滚烫的呼吸喷洒弥漫在他微微隆起的小腹上。他的短裤被对方一把褪到脚踝，扔在了地上。艾弗斯埋头含住他的器官，气势凶狠，像是要把他吃了。他的呜咽声逐渐变得高亢，湿滑挺立的器官在男人的口腔里进出，随后又被扔在一旁。艾弗斯绷紧舌尖捅进他的入口时，尼尔尖叫着几乎在瞬间高潮。对方却并不打算顾及他的节奏，一双手从他的大腿根部摸至他的膝弯处抬起向两边用力，他被打开成一个不可思议的角度。在巨大的快感和恍惚中他感觉自己像一只被钉在台子上任人解剖的标本动弹不得。艾弗斯挤进他的身体，他已经几乎发不出声音。他埋进被子里的脸颊被对方扳正，他被迫看进艾弗斯的眼睛，他突然想躲开那一抹碧蓝的颜色，他也不知道为什么，他偏过头又被扳回来。他感到一阵难过，艾弗斯的手指附在他的嘴唇上，他张开嘴想含进去，取而代之是却是对方落下的亲吻，卸去了之前凶狠的力道转而变得绵密悠长。艾弗斯的手摸索着找到他的，十指交缠在一起被带着举过头顶固定在上方。他的身体在对方一次次的顶送里不断地向上挪动，然后被拉回来，挪动，再被拉回来......</p><p>“你听过伊卡洛斯的传说吗？”尼尔不记得是很久以前还是很久以后问艾弗斯。男人摇头。他窝在那人怀里，阳光晒得他的金发暖烘烘的。“他有一对飞天的神翼，可他想触摸烈阳，上万海鸟的羽毛和蜂蜡燃烧着融化，他最终殒天坠海而亡。”“怎么突然想到这个了？”男人不解。他把头埋进那人胸膛更深的地方，笑嘻嘻地不回答。</p><p>艾弗斯埋在他体内久久没有抽身。他抬起脸，高潮后的身体软弱，双唇红润，“我是骗你的”，他的手指轻轻描摹艾弗斯头上一处隐秘的伤疤，嗓音餍足而沙哑，“我什么都没有梦见，你知道我想要什么，我总能得到我想要的。”艾弗斯沉默着，只是收紧了环在他腰间的手臂，把他搂得更紧了些。</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p><p> </p><p>（也许在这个故事里，他们后来退休（还是叫退役？）了，养着一只名叫杰姬的漂亮雪纳瑞，有一个女儿，又或许是两个。感谢阅读。）</p><p> </p><p>彩蛋！</p><p>艾弗斯：好吃吗？</p><p>尼尔：（将餐盘搁在床头，低头抿嘴像是在回味，一只脚伸向对方胯间）你再一次证明了这里是你唯一有用的地方。</p><p>艾弗斯：（皱眉）</p><p>尼尔：（笑着爬过去偎在对方肩头做道歉状）我错了，我收回。（又抬手摸上对方的嘴唇）能告诉我吗，你身上是不是没有一处不硬的地方？</p><p>艾弗斯：（......）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>